Surgical procedures present many challenges which can compromise the health of the patient as well as the health of the medical professional. For some surgical procedures, such as cardiac surgery and pneumonectomy, access to the organ is generally gained by a sternotomy, a surgical procedure in which the sternum is divided with a device such as a saw or other suitable cutting instrument. After performing the sternotomy, the sternum must be re-approximated. The medical professional typically closes the sternum using a stainless steel needle with a sharp cutting point onto which is attached a suture comprising a length of relatively inflexible stainless steel wire, or alternatively, a combination of stiff stainless steel wire and flexible stainless steel cable. The wire (or combination cable and wire) suture is manually drawn through both sides of the sternum so that sufficient length of the wire is protruding from both sides of the sternum and there is no longer any slack wire below the sternum. After removing the needle from the wire, the medical professional must manually wrap an end of one wire around the other wire either with their hands or forceps, repeatedly twisting the two ends of the wires around each other in a helical or spiral manner The medical professional then cuts the twisted wires to a desired length and uses surgical tools to bury the sharp, cut, twisted ends of the wires into the space between the re-approximated edges of the sternum so that the sharp, cut, twisted ends of the wire do not poke into the underside of the patient's skin. Typically, between six and eight wire sutures are placed in the sternum in order to close the sternum along its length.
The prior art sternotomy closure procedures present many problems to the medical professional and the patient. Manual suturing is often difficult because the suturing needle must be forced through tough, dense bone. Manual suturing also involves the handling and manipulation of a sharp suturing needle with an instrument such as a needle forceps, which can result in inadvertent, accidental needle pricks through a surgeon's or nurse's gloves, posing a potential risk of infection for the surgeon, nurse, staff, and patient. Manipulating an inflexible wire within the chest cavity underneath the sternum and ribcage is often difficult and awkward. For example, traditionally, the surgeon must manually lift the divided sternum upward when placing a suture through the bone, placing his or her hand in significant danger of needle puncture because of the force required to penetrate the bone. In addition, medical professionals are often stuck by the sharp, cut, twisted ends of the wires, and are thus subjected to the risk of potentially fatal bloodborne infections such as HIV/AIDS and Hepatitis B and C. Furthermore, the direct handling of the needle can cause the needle to become contaminated with pathogenic bacteria that can cause onset of infection at the site of the sutures. There is also a risk of the needle penetrating the heart and adjacent vessels and structures and causing a serious and often fatal infection.
Prior art sternotomy sutures for use by medical professionals are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,732 entitled “Wire Cutting, Stripping and Twisting Tool;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,012 entitled “Surgical Suture, in Particular for Sternotomy Closure;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,566 entitled “Sternotomy Cable and Method;” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,234 entitled “Method for Double Wire Sternotomy Suture,” all of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. Prior art sternotomy sutures require the medical professional to use their fingers or manual tools to manipulate the sutures and to provide an appropriate amount of tension to the sutures. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,819 discloses an apparatus and method for surgical suturing with thread management, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Thus, it is evident that there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for sternotomy closure that is safe, reliable, user friendly, and effective. The present invention provides a solution for this and other problems.